Valor
by AyeKuchiki
Summary: cap.8 ojala que les guste
1. Amistad

_**Valor**_

_**Capitulo 1 amistad**_

_Que tanto estas dispuesto a dar para ser feliz, serias capas de abandonarlo todo e ir taras la persona que amas. Que aria el chico de los ojos color miel al saber que su mejor amiga es algo mas para el que eso, seria capas de decírselo?_

En el verano la familia de Rukia tiene que viajar a Tokio para cerrar un importante negocio, todo fue tan repentino que la chica de los ojos violetas tuvo que despedirse de todos con una llamada.

El verano pasó y era el primer día de clases.

**KARAKURA:**

Este es mi segundo año en el instituto, y al parecer este año también me acompañaran mis amigos –ey Ichigo porque tan pensativo? Pregunta con voz fuerte un chico de piel morena y cabello castaño.

-Chad, vaya que me sorprendiste donde están los demás? Pregunta el ojimiel

Kurosaki-kun, el peli naranja voltea la cabeza, era una chica de cabello largo calor zanahoria acompañada de un chico de cabello negro con lentes y a su lado una de pelo moreno- vaya así que ya estamos completos no? Dijo Ichigo de manera impulsiva, cuando los miro, _pero al parecer falta alguien pensó el ojimiel _frunció el seño y pregunto donde se supone que esta la enana

Ruk…. El timbre de la entrada sonó y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, jeje al parecer estaremos en el mismo salón, le decía Tatsuki

El ojimiel se sentó en una esquina del salón a ver por la venta, miraba pensativo el cielo y se preguntaba donde estaba esa enana.-buenos días dijeron todos al unísono, el profesor ya estaba en el aula, al pasar la lista, nuevamente se sintió un vacio.

El día paso normalmente, al finalizar la cases, Ichigo mira con el seño fruncido una silla que está al lado de la de él.-nos vamos, vienes con nosotros -le presunta el chico con los lentes

**TOKIO:**

_Como estarán los chicos sin mí, como la abran pasado el primer día de clases, ____como se abra comportado el idiota de Ichigo_, pensaba le ojivioleta-Rukia por que tan distraída interrumpió el pelirrojo

No estoy distraída, donde esta ne-san?-pregunta la morena a su amigo

Pues está en su oficina como siempre pero es mejor que no interrumpas a Byakuya-sama-dijo el pelirrojo

Rukia se dirigió a la oficina y tocando la puerta dijo: -Ne-san puedo hablar contigo un momento

Pasa y siéntate de que quieres hablar -dijo Byakuya

Pues…ne-san quiero regresar a Karakura para estudiar

Byakuya la miro detenidamente, te permitiré ir a Karakura, pero cuando termine este negocio yo iré por ti y te traeré de regreso entiendes

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y se fue muy entusiasmada a empacar ya que le dijo a su ne-san que partiría mañana.

Con cara de duda el pelirrojo le pregunta a Rukia, por que tan feliz y esta le contesta entusiasmada, mañana regreso a Karakura a al escuchar esto Renji baja la mirada y se da la vuelta pero la morena estaba tan feliz que no se percato de lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_Mmm… que agotada estoy acabo de llegar a Karakura, pero ya es muy tarde para ir al instituto lo mejor es que me quede ordenando todo, después descanse un poco y luego supongo que saldré a dar una vuelta para ver las cosas _pensó la ojivioleta.

**En el instituto Karakura…**

Que te ocurre Ichigo te sientes mal-pregunta la karateca –el ojimiel contesta:-no tengo nada Tatsuki solo…-Ishida interrumpe la conversación, disculpen pero los chicos y yo pensamos que deberíamos salir para festejar que estamos juntos, que tal si vamos hoy al centro comercial a tomar algo-me parece muy buena la idea, vienes Ichigo pregunta Tatsuki –está bien no me queda de otra-respondió con desanimo el peli naranja

Las clases pasaron normalmente pero Ichigo otra vez estaba pensativo y en su mente solo rondaba la idea de que algo faltaba, sentía una extraña necesidad, esta era la misma que sintió cuando se encontraba de vacaciones con su familia, algo le ocurría. De pronto a su mente venia el recuerdo de de la pequeña pelinegra, _no debo pensar en ella pero que me pasa será que extraño a esa enana? Claro que no _ decía Ichigo en su mente

Ya era la salida y los chicos fueron al centro comercial, al llegar el celular de Tatsuki empero a sonar y esta se alejo un poco del grupo para poder hablar calmadamente.

-Hola-dijo la karateca

-Hola Tatsuki soy yo Rukia

- eres tú, que alegría escucharte como estas, como te va en Tokio?

-Estoy bien acabo de llegar estoy en Karakura, estas ocupada dijo la morena con todo tímido

-NO, solo estoy con los chicos en el centro comercial tomando algo si quieres puedes venir y así celebras con nosotros el inicio de clases

-Sí, dime en que parte están y yo los alcanzo contesto la morena

-Estamos es el restaurante del área A, tengo una idea nombro la karateca -que tal si tu llegada es una sorpresa

-Buena idea Tatsuki. Te veo haya

**En el centro comercial rato después**

Vamos a sentarnos en esa masa, en la que está en la esquina señalo el cuatro ojos. Todo animados se sentaron y empezaron a pedir sus bebidas mientras se reían de las cosas que avían pasado en el verano. La karateca le dice de manera picara a su mejor amiga Orihime-como va tu relación con Ishida he?-inocentemente Orihime le responde-pues va bien y a esto le añade una sonrisa –que bueno por ustedes dice el peli naranja desanimado.

De pronto llega una chica de piel blanca muy wapa que llevaba puesto un vestido de tiritas color celeste que le llegaba hasta mas arribita de las rodillas, unos zapatitos bajitos color celeste mas calo; pero a esta no se le veía bien la cara ya que traía puestos unos lentes y una bufanda que cubría sus finos y tiernos labios. Ella se coloco justo detrás de Ichigo y le tapo los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

Todo dijeron al unísono quien eres?

En el rostro de Ichigo se dibujo una sonrisa y todos lo miraron con duda, acaso la conoces dijo el moreno llamado Sado –pues si la conozco, como no iba a conocer a una enana amargada dijo con un en tono alegre el ojimiel

A quien le dices enana idiota respondió la chica detrás del peli naranja

Pícaramente la karateca empezó a reír diciendo-ya empezaron a pelear los niños

Todos miraron con asombro cuando la morena descubría sus hermosos ojos violetas y se quitaba la bufanda

RUKIA! Dijeron todos

Ichigo giro la cabeza para vea a la pequeña pero al hacerlo se sorprendió de que esta se veía increíblemente hermosa –te ves lindísima dijo Ichigo en voz baja, pero no has cambiado en nada enana

Como que enana-respondió Rukia, tú sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Todos empezaron a carcajear, ustedes no cambian cierto dijo riéndose Ishida

La ojivioleta se sentó y empezó a hablar, los extrañe a todos mientras estuve en Tokio, lamento no despedirme de ustedes de la manera correcta pero ne-san tuvo que viajar a Tokio de emergencia y a mí no me quedo de otra que ir con él.

No te mortifiques por esas pequeñas cosas lo que importa es que tu estas de vuelta –menciono Tatsuki

RATO DESPUES

Ishida miro su reloj y dijo – ya es muy tarde será mejor que ya nos vallamos Orihime, esta asintió con la cabeza y despidiéndose de todos. Vaya que sí es tarde-recalco Sado, pues ya me retiro dijo el chico de cabello castaño

No quiero hacer mal tercio así que yo también me voy –dijo pícaramente la karateca

Solo quedamos tú y yo suspiro Ichigo, pues si todos se van será mejor que yo también lo haga -dijo la morena

Ya es muy tarde será mejor que te acompañe Rukia –menciono algo enrojecido Ichigo

La ojivioleta se ruborizo. Salieron del centro comercial, hace frio no? Pregunto el peli naranja. Pues si algo-respondio la morena, de pronto sintió algo cálido sobre sus hombros, Ichigo le había puesto su abrigo –la morena se ruborizo

Al llegar al departamento donde Rukia vivía esta lo invitó a pasar para tomar algo –pasa no te preocupes dijo algo nerviosa la morena

Ichigo paso y se sentó en el sofá mientras que la ojivioleta regresaba de la cocina con una jarra de limonada y dos bazos –te ayudo con eso dijo el ojimel acercándose a ella justo en el momento en que la morena le dio la jarra, se derramo un poco de liquido en el suelo. Voy a traer un trapo para secar el piso-dijo la morena

Al regresar Ichigo ya había cérvido los dos bazos de limonada, a ver enana será mejor que te ayude con eso –dijo de manera sarcástica al ojimiel, la morena le grito- no me digas enana idiota.

El ojimiel se resbalo con el liquido que se encontraba en el suelo cállenlo sobre la morena, quedando los dos cara a cara viéndose –quítate de encima grito la ojivioleta ruborizada

Perdóname Rukia –dijo Ichigo apenado

Es mejor que te retires ya es tarde dijo la ojivioleta

El peli naranja salió del departamento despidiéndose de ella.


	2. Celos

**Capitulo 2 celos malditos celos**

El ojimiel se resbalo con el liquido que se encontraba en el suelo cállenlo sobre la morena, quedando los dos cara a cara viéndose –quítate de encima grito la ojivioleta ruborizada

Perdóname Rukia –exclamo Ichigo apenado

Es mejor que te retires ya es tarde –menciono la ojivioleta

El peli naranja salió del departamento despidiéndose de ella.

Mientras la ojivioleta observaba como se iba el peli naranja sin mirar atrás se decía a ella misma _pero que ocurre porque te pones así solo es el idiota de Ichigo no es nada que tú no puedas manejar _Rukia cerró la puerta y fue a su habitación, en toda la noche no paro de pensar en lo que ocurrió –_Ichigo es mi amigo y solo eso_ –lo dijo mas para calmar sus nervios

Mientras en ese momento…

Ichigo acababa de llegar a su casa, en el momento en que entro se encontró con su padre el cual le pregunto de manera indirecta y algo picara-vaya al parecer tus amiguitas te entretuvieron…

El peli naranja estaba tan cansado por tantas emociones recibidas en un solo día, pues no era para menos su mejor amiga avía regresado y aquel incidente en la casa de ella lo tenía pensativo. Estaba tan entretenido con sus pensamientos que subió a su habitación ignorando la pregunta de su padre.

Ichi-ni no quieres comer -pregunto Yuzu

No tengo ganas -respondió el peli naranja

Al llegar a su habitación se recostó en su cama y cubrió sus ojos con una sabana, _no puedo creer que Rukia sea tan bella jamás avía notado sus hermosos ojos violetas, sus finos labios, su bien proporcionada figura y no mas decir de su suave y blanca piel…_pero que me pasa, se dijo a sí mismo de pronto a su mente llego el recuerdo de hace unos momentos, Rukia debajo de él con una mirada inocente _debí besarla se dijo mentalmente _–frunció el seño, y dijo ella me hubiera pegado una cachetada y además ella solo es mi amiga jamás llegaría a ser otra cosa, seguro sentí eso porque tenía tiempo sin verla –se dijo a sí mismo para convencerse

**Al día siguiente**…

Ese idiota de Ichigo no se merece que piense en el…mejor me visto para ir al instituto-pensó la morena mientras desayunaba

_**En la casa kurosaki**_…

Ichi-ni despierta el desayuno está listo si no te apresuras llegaras tarde al instituto

Ichigo se levanto de la cama aun algo adormecido, fue al baño se lavo la cara, _Rukia_-decía inconscientemente, se cambio para ir al instituto y bajo a desayunar solo tomo un jugo ya que no tenía hambre se despidió de sus hermanas solamente ya que su padre avía salido a trabajar

Ichigo llego al instituto y se apresuro a entrar en su salón al llegar noto que todos sus compañeros estaban rodeando algo y para su sorpresa a la que todos veía era a Rukia, se escucharon muchos comentarios fuera de lugar de parte de algunos chicos

-Kuchiki-san estas muy linda te gustaría salir alguna vez

-Has cambiado mucho Kuchiki te ves bellísima

Esos comentarios sacaron de sus casillas a Ichigo haciéndolo gritar –oigan tarados dejen a Rukia en paz ella no es un juguete nuevo y mucho menos va a salir con ustedes. El peli naranja tomo del brazo a la ojivioleta y la saco del salón llevándola a la azotea

Pero porque me sacaste del salón Ichigo, estás loco-pregunto la morena

Ichigo le dio la espalda a Rukia y esta le volvió a preguntar- que pasa porque me sacaste

El ojimiel volteo de manera brusca y le dijo mirándola a los ojos- no puedo permitir que esos tarados te hagan sentir mal con esas estúpidas preguntas. Rukia bajo la mirada y susurro en voz baja Ichigo…

La campana sonó y el ojimiel tomo otra vez del brazo de la morena apresurándola para llegar al salón

Cuando llegaron al salón nadie se atrevió a decir ni una palabra ya que el peli naranja tenía fama de ser muy fuerte en pelea.

El día paso de manera normal, en la hora de la salida la karateca se acerca a la ojivioleta y le pregunta-ya te uniste a algún club

Pues no-respondió la morena algo confundida

Mira Rukia debes escoger un club al cual pertenecer para que sea tu materia extracurricular entiendes –dijo Tatsuki

Pues en ese caso iré a la sala de consejo a ver qué club me interés-dijo entusiasmada la ojivioleta

Después de ver muchos carteles y afiches de los diferentes clubs que tenía el instituto se decidió por uno, el cual decía APRENDE EL ARTE DE LAS ESPADAS también en el cartel decía que la primera práctica seria ese mismo día

Rukia se dirigió al salón donde seria la práctica, antes de llegar se escucharon muchos gritos, decidió dar la vuelta y retirarse cuando volteo, choco levemente con un chico de cabello negro corto, mucho más alto que ella

La ojivioleta pidió disculpas al chico frente a ella-cómo te llamas pregunto el chico con una gran sonrisa que izo ruborizar a la ojivioleta

K...Kuchiki Rukia-dijo totalmente roja la morena

Vaya a sí que te interesaste por las clases de kendo eh? Jeje creo que no me he presentado me llamo Shiba Kaien y soy el nuevo profesor de kendo pero también soy estudiante dijo con una sonrisa. Bueno si vas a entrar entremos juntos dijo mirando a la morena

Los dos entraron al gimnasio, la ojivioleta se asombro al ver lo buenos que eran con la espadas

Shiba-san yo soy nueva en todo esto y no se mucho pero me gustaría aprender –exclamo la pequeña de los ojos violetas

No me digas Shiba-san dime Kaien-dijo sonriendo

Si Kaien-dono

Y porque Kaien-dono…jeje vamos a dejarlo así –dijo le peli negro

Entonces empecemos la clase.

Uno de los profesores habla por el micrófono:-como este año son muchos los estudiantes que ingresaron a este club, los viviremos en escuadrones dijo el profesor añadiendo que cada grupo tendrá un maestro o capitán

Escribieron todos los nombres en una lista y al grupo al que pertenecía la ojivioleta leyó su nombre en uno de los papeles, decía que pertenecía al grupo A

Rukia se dirigió al grupo A y se percato de que Ichigo también estaba allí, que haces aquí idiota –dijo la ojivioleta con cara de sorpresa. Yo debería preguntar lo mismo enana –alego el ojimiel

Vaya chicos así que ya se conocen dijo un peli negro. Kaien-dono –dijo la morena

Qué suerte tengo de ser el capitán de este escuadrón –exclamo Kaien viendo a la ojivioleta. A lo que el peli naranja no le gusto para nada como ese tipo miraba a Rukia, y de donde conoces tú a este tipo Rukia –pregunto Ichigo con cierto tono de celos y enojo

No tengo porque responderte idiota-exclamo la ojivioleta sacando la lengua

Tu enana…-dijo el peli anaranjado.

No debes tratar así a una señorita tan bella como esta- dijo Kaien interviniendo en la pelea. Bueno empecemos la practica

Al terminar la práctica todo se retiraron la morena se quedo para decirle a el capitán que se sentía feliz de que él fuera el que dirigiera el escuadrón

Rukia al salir del gimnasio escucho una voz fuerte y varonil –así que te quieres ligar al capitán? –cállate Ichigo dijo le ojivioleta, no me lo quiero ligar solo me parece alguien interesante

El ojimiel frunció el seño muy marcado. –bueno dejemos el tema quieto si? Exclamo el peli naranja, que te parece si vamos a tomar algo después de todo entrenamos mucho

Es cierto-asintió la morena, pues, y si vamos a esa cafetería dijo señalando el local de la esquina

Vamos-exclamó el ojimiel

Mientas los dos tomaban un refresco una chica extraña de pelo verde claro se acerco al ojimiel –Kurosaki Ichigo cuanto tiempo sin verte dijo la chica antes de besar en la boca al peli naranja

NELL? Dijo Ichigo asombrado

Al ver tal demostración de afecto frente a sus ojos Rukia se levanto de su asiento y salió de la cafetería con el rostro completamente enmarcado por el enojo. Al notar esto el peli naranja salió tras ella pero fue retenido del braza por la chica da cabello verde claro.

Que ocurre Ichigo ya no me quieres? –pregunto la peli verde

Nell no tengo tiempo para esto, y como se te ocurre besarme estás loca tu y yo no somos nada –añadió el peli naranja viéndola con desprecio

El ojimiel salió a toda prisa de la cafetería tratando de encontrar a la morena pero al no lograr verla decidió llamarla a su móvil pero estaba apagado –pero que coños le pasa a esta enana, _para que tiene un móvil si lo tiene apagado -_sepregunto el peli naranja

Una idea vino a la mente del ojimiel_, tal vez Rukia se avía ido a su departamento, claro esa era la idea más razonable –_pensó Ichigo

El peli naranja se dirigió al departamento de la ojivioleta, entro en el edificio y se acerco a las escaleras, donde vio a lo ojivioleta subiendo, -Rukia espera tengo que explicarte lo que paso –grito una voz de hombre

En el momento en que la morena giraba la cabeza para ver a la persona, se resbalo con un escalón ocasionando que esta callera

RUKIA…-grito Ichigo mientras corría asía ella. El ojimiel extendió los brazos y alcanzo a atrapar a la morena, pero esto ocasiono que el peli naranja recibiera todo el impacto de la caída haciendo perder el equilibrio y callera contra el piso.


	3. Esperanza

**Capitulo 3 esperanza**

En el momento en que la morena giraba la cabeza para ver a la persona, se resbalo con un escalón ocasionando que esta callera

RUKIA…-grito Ichigo mientras corría asía ella. El ojimiel extendió los brazos y alcanzo a atrapar a la morena, pero esto ocasiono que el peli naranja recibiera todo el impacto de la caída haciendo perder el equilibrio y callera contra el piso.

Ichi…Ichigo! Estas bien –grito la ojivioleta con cara de desesperación y lagrimas en los ojos –Ichigo respóndeme, dime algo Ichigo

La morena con ayuda del guardia de seguridad del edificio, llevaron al peli naranja al departamento de la morena.

**/Estaba lloviendo y regresaba de la casa de Chad, recuerdo que tenis 14 años cundo ocurrió, vi a una niña debajo de un árbol llorando y me hacer que a ella, cuando vi sus hermosos ojos violeta supe que ella era especial, le pregunte como se llamaba pero ella no me quiso contesta.**

**Es imposible que una niña como tu sea tan amargada-dije con afán de hacerla sonreír pero lo único que logre fu que me gritara –niña? No soy una niña dijo ella, tengo 13 años. Eres una enana entonces-dije yo**

**Oye enana cómo te llamas-pregunte fastidiándola -pues no soy una enana y me llamo Kuchiki Rukia y tu idiota cómo te llamas-respondió ella -pues me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo ella rio y me dijo-tu nombre suena a comida**

**Después de un rato de charlar con ella bajo aquel árbol mientras llovía le pregunte porque lloras, ella bajo la mirada y menciono levemente-soy nueva en la ciudad-porque eres nueva en la ciudad lloras? Pregunte**

**Pues temo a que los demás se burlen de mí, no tengo padres y solo vivo con mi nii-san. La mire y le susurre al oído yo te protegeré de esas personas que te quieran lastimar…desde ese día esa enana y yo somos amigos./**

Siento a alguien sobre mí, ahí! Me duele la cabeza

Ichigo ya despertaste que alivio-dijo la ojivioleta

Oye enana donde estoy-pregunto el ojimiel con el seño fruncido, porque estoy en una cama. Pues estas en mi cama y este es mi departamento-menciono la morena

Que paso –pregunto él ojimiel, pues me salvaste de lastimarme mientras caía, gracias -dijo la ojivioleta mientras lo abrazaba, pero porque razón me ayudaste –pregunto la morena

Pues hace 3 años le prometí a una enana que la protegería-respondió el peli naranja –no me digas enana que no lo soy-exclamo la ojivioleta con el seño fruncido

Rukia hay algo que te quiero decir –menciono el peli naranja mientras se levantaba de la cama, -esa chica la que me beso en la cafetería, es solo una conocida y nada más que eso. –y porque razón ella te beso es que acaso besas a cualquiera –dijo la ojivioleta dándole la espalda

No es así –protesto el ojimiel, ella se abalanzo sobre mí y no pude evitar el beso. Pero yo vi como le correspondías-exclamo la ojivioleta con tono de indicación, no quiero saber los detalles de tu vida sentimental Ichigo-la morena bajando la mirada tratando de ocultar sus ojos vidriosos.

La ojivioleta salió de la habitación. Mientras que el peli naranja se quedaba sentado en la cama. Unos minutos después ella regreso a la habitación con un vaso con agua, toma –dijo pasándole el agua al ojimiel que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Gracias –agradeció el ojimiel. Estas bien-pregunto la morena. Pues algo –respondió el ojimiel -Me voy a mi casa, Yuzu y Karin tienes que estar preocupadas – Si tienes razón asintió la morena, en ese caso yo iré contigo hasta tu casa y de paso saludare a tu familia

Mientras caminaban asía la casa de los Kurosaki… -sabes durante el verano, cuando estaba en Tokio extrañe ver los hanabis, fresita. -enana, sabes que detesto que me digas así-replico el peli naranja con el seño fruncido. El ojimiel volteo asía donde estaba Rukia y la miro detenidamente, tienes 16 no? –pregunto con tono sarcástico y curioso a la vez. Si, si tengo 16 años y que con eso-respondió la morena.

_Si, ahora si es una mujer, ha cambiado mucho en el verano que paso en Tokio, está hecha toda una belleza, -_se decía a sí mismo._ Pero que estoy pensando? Que me ocurre no debo pensar de esa manera en Rukia._

Los pensamientos de Ichigo fueron interrumpidos con una voz femenina y dulce, -Ichi-ni-pronunció la voz con tono familiar acercándose un poco más a los chicos que caminaban juntos, al escuchar esta voz el peli naranja giro su cabeza, diviso a una jovencita de cabello castaño claro –Yuzu, que haces en la calle a esta hora? –Ichi-ni, estaba comprando algo para la cena. La jovencita se quedo mirando a la morena y dijo en tono alegre–Rukia-chan has vuelto qué alegría.

Llegaron a la residencia Kurosaki…

Ya llegamos grito Yuzu, un hombre de alto de cabello negro corto se acerco de manera incrédula –Rukia-chan cuando volviste de Tokio, oh! Estas hecha todo una belle…un golpe en el estomago del hombre de pelo negro fue lo que corto esa conversación, el golpe fue propinado por una jovencita de cabello negro. Karin –dijo la ojivioleta con una sonrisa

En la familia Kurosaki, todos conocían a Rukia desde hace años, cuando Ichigo la llevo por primera vez para hacer un trabajo de la escuela. Se entablaron las conversaciones entre todos los presentes es la casa, siéntate con confianza, esta es tu casa dijo el hombre de pelo negro. La ojivioleta al igual que el peli naranja se sentaron en un sillón de color crema oscuro y en medio de los dos se encontraba Karin. Rukia-chan como es que estas de vuelta en Karakura sin Byakuya? –pregunto Isshin el padre de Ichigo sentado en un sofá de color chocolate claro al frente del sillón sonde estaba la morena.

Nii-san me permitió venir a Karakura solo a estudiar y me dijo que cuando terminara el negocio que está haciendo el vendrá por mi –así que cuando Byakuya termine tú te iras de nuevo de Karakura? –exclamo el peli naranja con desanimo y el típico seño fruncido. Pues algo así –menciono la ojivioleta

La cena esta lista-dijo Yuzu

Porque no te quedas a cenar Rukia-chan –pregunto Karin. Si Rukia-chan quédate.

Rukia: -ya es muy tarde y si me quedo más tiempo de seguro no habrán taxis para ir a mi departamento. Yo te acompaño entonces para que no te vaya sola-dijo el ojimiel. La morena asintió

Después de la cena…

Que tarde –exclamo la ojivioleta, me retiro gracias por la cena fue un placer. Pero no te puedes ir Rukia-chan ya no hay taxis-dijo Karin, si es verdad secundo la idea el padre de la jovencita. Entonces Ichigo me acompañara a mi departamento-insistió la ojivioleta. Es muy tarde y no dejare que tu y mi hijo salgan de la casa a esta hora tan peligrosa, así que te quedaras en la casa a dormir hoy –añadió una picara y diabólica sonrisa

No me puedo quedar –dijo la morena. Después de un rato de charla… al parecer mi padre te convenció –menciono en voz baja el peli naranja, una sonrisa burlona y una mirada de leve felicidad oculta

Jeje –rio Isshin añadiendo: -hijo Rukia-chan dormirá en tu habitación ya que ella no puede dormir en la sala porque es nuestra invitada y tampoco puede dormir en mi cuarto claro esta jeje. Y donde se supone que voy a dormir yo –pregunto el ojimiel. No en la misma habitación que ella claro está –dormirás en la sala interrumpió Karin

_Es obvio que todos en esta casa adoran a esta enana_ -pensó el ojimiel con el seño fruncido muy marcado, me voy a dar una ducha, Ichigo subió al baño del segundo piso y se en cerro en el.

Ya es tarde mejor vamos a dormir –exclamo Yuzu

Todo se retiraron a sus habitaciones para dormir. El ojimiel salió de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar una muda limpia de ropa, al entrar en la habitación vio a lo ojivioleta recostada en su cama. Ella tenía puesto un hermoso vestido de combinación color crema que le quedaba a la perfección, era una camisita de tirantes que dejaban ver sus lindos y delicados hombros, la camisita le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura y debajo estaba el pantaloncito cortito que dejaba ver esas esbeltas piernas que posse la ojivioleta

Ichigo se quedo sin aire al ver semejante belleza, no podía creerlo. En ese momento la ojivioleta se levantó de la cama. Ichi…go –dijo la ojivioleta totalmente ruborizada al ver el despampanante cuerpo musculoso del ojimiel.

Perdón por no tocar antes de entrar, no recordé que estabas en mi habitación, solo vine a buscar algo de ropa para cambiarme. Descuida –menciono la ojivioleta mientras bajaba su rostro enrojecido.

Ru…Rukia, de donde sacaste el vestido que traes puesto –pregunto con voz titubeante y curiosa el pile naranja. Me lo presto tu hermanita Karin, me dijo que me serviría pero creo que me queda algo pequeño –respondió la morena aun ruborizada

No, te queda perfecto –exclamo impulsivamente el ojimiel. _Al mismo tiempo que se daba golpes mentales. Pero como se me ocurre decirle eso a la enana_.

Rukia lo miro con esa mirada tierna e inocente que expresaba cariño y algo de… Se hizo un silencio en la habitación y se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, como si no existiera nada ni nadie más, solo ellos. Ichigo se acerco lentamente a la cama atraído por los hermosos ojos de Rukia, llego de 3 pasos a la cama; se inclino asía ella, rozo las manos de la morena con la yema de los dedos, acerco sus labios a los de ella.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Muchas, pero muchas gracias a las personitas que leyeron mi fic, quiero pedir perdón si cometí faltas ortográficas sé que no soy muy buena en esto ya que es mi primer fic pro espero mejorar para que ustedes puedan seguir leyendo mi poco brusca historia xD…**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios. Se le quiere mucho**_


	4. Felicidad

**Capitulo 4 Pro la felicidad de Rukia**

Rukia lo miro con esa mirada tierna e inocente que expresaba cariño y algo de… Se hizo un silencio en la habitación y se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, como si no existiera nada ni nadie más, solo ellos. Ichigo se acerco lentamente a la cama atraído por los hermosos ojos de Rukia, llego a la cama; se inclino asía ella, rozo las manos de la morena con la yema de los dedos, acerco sus labios a los de ella.

Le murmuro al oído derecho –Ruk…la ojiviolete se estremeció y solo alcanzo a contestar con la voz leve –Ichigo, yo no, esto no. El ojimiel la apretó contra él.

Hay! Se escucho un inoportuno grito que interrumpió el ambiente tenso que estaba en la habitación, Yuzu-dijo la voz tratando de acallar a alguien. El ojimiel se incorporo de la cama y se dirigió lenta y silenciosamente a la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y encontró a 3 personas detrás de la puerta escuchando todo. Que se supone que están haciendo –preguntó el ojimiel con el seño fruncido y las manos apretadas. Ichi-ni…nosotros bueno esto estábamos…-que hacen detrás de la puerta-pregunto otra vez. –bueno hijo nosotros… –nos vamos dijeron los intrusos retirándose de manera veloz

Ichigo cerró la puerta detrás de él, giro la cabeza y volvió a miro los ojos violetas de la morena que estaba sentada en al borde de la cama, -sal de aquí dijo ella de manera exaltada, vete, no te me acerques-dijo tirándole un almohadón blanco, vete-repitió la ojivioleta. Pero qué te pasa, estás loca enana. Vete te he dicho que te vayas déjame sola-grito la morena. El ojimiel salió de la habitación pero antes de retirarse la miro con el seño fruncido, -perdón yo no quise…-exclamo el ojimiel. Te dije que te fueras no me entiendes –dijo la morena con la cabeza abajo tratando de ocultar su cara enrojecida.

El peli naranja salió de la habitación, bajo al primer piso; se acostó en el sofá chocolate claro, dispuesto a dormir pero su mente no lo dejo descansar, _casi besas a Rukia, pero como se te ocurren esas cosas Ichigo a caso te estás volviendo loco?-_se decía a sí mismo, _Rukia es, es mi amiga, mi confidente, es la persona que ha estado a mi lado los últimos años, yo la quiero-_pero que acabó de decir pensó el peli naranja, luego de muchas horas de pensar en eso por fin se durmió.

En la habitación de Ichigo las cosas no eran distintas, la morena se daba cachetadas mentales, _pero que hice o que casi hago…esto no está bien pero, Ichigo estaba tan cerca de mí y el corazón casi se me sale; sentí su pecho contra el mío, pude escuchar su respiración. _No, no tengo que seguir pensando en eso –dijo con el rostro enrojecido.

La mañana siguiente la ojivioleta despertó temprano, se despidió de todos excepto de Ichigo que se encontraba dormido aun, gracias fue un placer haber pasado la noche aquí, disculpen los inconvenientes que cause –dijo la morena apenada. No te preocupes fue un place, vuelve cuando gustes Rukia-chan. La morena agradeció y se retiro.

Practica de kendo 2:00 Pm -_-4:00 Pm

Han pasado tres semanas desde aquel incidente en mi habitación con Rukia, en estas semanas no he podido hablar con ella, ya que siempre me evita, pero todos los días la veo, no sé qué hacer mi mente me juega malas pasadas haciéndome pensar solo en ella_, en aquel momento en mi habitación en el que me acerque ella mientras se encontraba sobre mi cama, no pensé cuando hice todo eso, yo solo…me sentí atraído por el hermoso cuerpo de la enana y por sus envolventes ojos…-_Ichigo hasta cuando vas a sufrir por esa tonta se dacia a sí mismo, pero que ocurre conmigo desde aquel día no dejo de pensar en ella, a cada segundo la encuentro en mi mente; al despertar pronuncio su nombre y al dormir es mi último pensamiento….Rukia

Los ruidos de las espadas chocaron sacaron al peli naranja de sus pensamientos. –Ichigo-kun me puedes ayudar a practicar –dijo una jovencita de cabello morado oscuro. Como me conoces? –Pues todos es la escuela te conocen Ichigo-kun –menciono la chica (en el instituto Karakura todos conocían a Kurosaki Ichigo ya que era uno de los más populares del instituto y además era muy admirado por las chicas), perdón por interrumpirte Ichigo-kun –no te preocupes por eso por cierto cuál es tu nombre? –la chica contesto –me llamo Senna y tengo 17 años, voy al mismo curso que tu pero estoy en otro salo –añadió la chica curvando los labios

La morena observaba desde lejos la acción que ocurría entre esa chica y el ojimiel

Rukia es tu turno de venir a practicar conmigo, lo ojivioleta salió de sus pensamientos –si, Kaien-dono ya voy. Rukia estaba tan distraída tratando de ver como el peli naranja y aquella chica hablaban que no se concentró en bloquear el ataque de Kaien, para no ser golpeada por la espada tuvo que inclinarse hacia la derecha, perdiendo así el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. (Las espadas son de madera)

Rukia –estas bien respóndeme, dime algo dijo Kaien mientras sostenía el cuerpo de la morena entre sus brazos, la ojivioleta estaba inconsciente y alrededor del lugar estaban muchos estudiantes viendo lo que ocurría.

Al ojimiel le pareció extraño todas esas personas estuvieran reunidas, así que decidió ir a ver lo que ocurría, levantándose de donde estaba sentado se dirigió a esa área del gimnasio, pero que ocurre pregunto a u chico que estaba cerca –una chica de segundo año se cayó mientras practicaba. Ichigo sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver a la morena en el suelo y siendo abrazada por Kaien.-Rukia-grito desesperado el ojimiel acercándose a ella, pero que le hiciste pregunto con la mirada clavada en los ojos del chico que sostenía a la morena. Kaien ignoro lo que el ojimiel le dijo, levanto el cuerpo de la ojivioleta y corrió así la enfermería.

Al parecer no es nada grave solo fue un golpe en la cabeza, recuperara la conciencia pronto –afirmo la enfermera del instituto.

En la enfermería solo se encontraban Ichigo y Kaien ya que la enfermera se estaba retirando, el ojimiel frunció el ceño y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado derecho de la cama en la que se encontraba la morena inconsciente.

Kaien por su parte se acerco a la cama por el lado izquierdo, Rukia…susurro el pelinegro tomando la mano de la ojivioleta, perdón, en el momento en que Kaien acercaba su cara a la de lo morena para darle un beso en la frente el peli naranja se interpuso -no te acerques mas a ella-dijo Ichigo. -Esta es una amenaza Kurosaki? –pregunto el pelinegro. Tómalo como quieras pero no te quiero cerca de ella –que ocurre celos? Ella no te pertenece ni es nada tuyo Kurosaki –pero tampoco es algo tuyo –exclamo el peli naranja.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Shiba-sempai lo está llamando en la dirección dijo un chico de cabello castaño. Diles que voy enseguida-respondo el pelinegro antes de irse le susurro al oído a la morena, _**pronto vendré a verte no te preocupes**_. Te repito lo que me dijiste Kurosaki, no te acerques a Rukia.

Kaien salió de la habitación dejando solos al peli naranja y a la ojivioleta. Ichigo tomo la mano de la morena y la miro detenidamente, frunció el ceño y empezó a acariciar la mejilla derecha de la morena; perdóname Rukia se que a veces me comporto como un tonto y te hago sentir mal como aquella noche en mi habitación, no debí precipitarme, disculpa por todas esas veces en que no te supe valorar_ –_susurro el peli naranja con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

Ichigo…murmuro la ojivioleta ruborizada –Rukia desde cuando me estas escuchando? -pregunto el ojimiel enrojecido_…_pues desperté cuando acariciaste mi rostro-dijo la ojivioleta, no te preocupes te perdono. _Mi orgullo esta muerto_-pensó el ojimiel.

Rukia se trago su orgullo –Ichigo…también me tengo que disculpar por ignorarte estas últimas semana, sé que mi actitud no fu la indicada pero no sabía cómo comportarme después de lo que paso-dijo la ojivioleta aun ruborizada.

Aun seguimos siendo amigos no? pregunto con tono de duda la morena. Si amigos-dijo el peli naranja no tan feliz por la pregunta. Tengo que decirte algo –menciono tragando saliva el ojimiel, e_ste es el momento díselo Ichigo ten __**valor, **_yo desde hace tiempo te quiero de…Rukia ya despertaste que bien-interrumpió Kaien entrando a la habitación de improviso, Rukia me preocupe por ti cuando te caíste, estas bien –pregunto el pelinegro abrazándola dejando al ojimiel con las palabras en la boca

Te dije que no te le acercaras –dijo el peli naranja apartando a Kaien de la morena, -tu también de seguro que la abrasaste -exclamo el pelinegro con tono de reproche. –el ojimel frunció el seño viendo de manera agresiva a Kaien. No sigan –grito la morena. Ichigo, no tienes porque tratar de esa manera a Kaien-dono el solo se preocupo por mí al igual que tu.

Enana-susurro el ojimiel, mirando a la ojivioleta, te traeré algo de comer seguro que tienes hambre. No, no te vayas-murmuro la morena. No te preocupes no te quedaras sola estas con tu "Kaien-dono"-menciono el ojimiel molesto.

Rukia deja que se vaya si él quiere irse déjalo. Pero Kaien-dono…el peli naranja salió de la enfermería.

El pelinegro se sentó en la silla que estaba ocupando el ojimiel, hace un momento cuando aun estabas inconsciente, el director me llamo para discutir de un asunto algo absurdo –dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa sarcástica. Puedo saber cuál es la razón por la que te llamaron? –la verdad es que mi familia vive en Osaka y desde hace tiempo pedí un traslado al Instituto superior de Osaka, y el…te vas-interrumpió la morena. Si, mañana me iré. Pero Kaien-dono. No te pongas triste Rukia, yo te vendré a ver, no perderemos contacto.

El pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y se inclino levemente sobre la cama besando la frente de la morena, hasta pronto Rukia susurro mientras la besaba, nos volveremos a ver. Kaien salió de la habitación si voltear a tras para no verla.

El ojimiel se encontraba en la cafetería del instituto comprando algo para la ojivioleta. De regreso a la enfermería se encontró en el pasillo al pelinegro. Que te ocurre, Rukia te hecho? –pregunto el ojimiel con el típico ceño fruncido y la ceja arqueada. Kurosaki Ichigo cuida bien de ella, protégela, hazla feliz –dijo Kaien con la voz algo quebrada y la mirada abajo. El pelinegro pasó al lado del ojimiel.

Ichigo entro a la habitación encontrando a Rukia sentada en la cama abrazando sus rodillas, estas bien, te pasa algo-pregunto el peli naranja –estoy bien –exclamo la morena desanimada y triste. Rukia cuéntame que paso-dijo el ojimiel acercándose a ella. –Kaien-dono se va a Osaka mañana–el peli naranja pensó -_con que a esto se refería Kaien…_

La relación entre maestro y estudiante es muy fuerte y más aun si existe la amistad entre ambos-menciono Ichigo tratando de aliviar a la morena –el es mi amigo-exclamo Rukia, se que lo volveré a ver algún día-añadió con una sonrisa forzada

El peli naranja vio a los ojos a la morena y le dijo-yo estaré a tu lado siempre en las buenas y en las malas, velare por tu felicidad y te protegeré de aquellos que te quieran hacer daño enana. Ya lo sé fresita, gracias-susurro la ojivioleta sonrojada.

Rukia se que no es el momento pero lo que te iba a decir en la tarde es que es que…rin, rin (que malos efectos de sonido T_T) el celular de Ichigo sonó. _Que mal momento para que sonara este estúpido aparato_-pensó el ojimiel.

Es mejor que conteste, puede ser importante –menciono la morena.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y más gracias les doy a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios; espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**_

_**P.D: si quieres que mejore algo solo dímelo y lo arreglare.**_


	5. Novios

_**Capitulo 5 IchiRuki ¿novios?**_

Rukia se que no es el momento pero lo que te iba a decir en la tarde es que es que…rin, rin (que malos efectos de sonido T_T) el celular de Ichigo sonó. _Que mal momento para que sonara este estúpido aparato_-pensó el ojimiel.

Es mejor que conteste, puede ser importante –menciono la morena.

No te preocupes no es nada grave-dijo el ojimiel viendo la pantalla del celular, solo es un mensaje de texto que me envió Ishida, pues veamos dice…es solo una invitación a acampar en la colina que está casi en la afueras de Karakura este fin de semana -menciono el ojimiel algo frustrado.

–_Maldito Ishida justo me tiene que interrumpir cuando voy a decírselo por fin a Rukia –_Pensaba el ojimiel.

La colina?-pregunto la morena algo extrañada

–Sí, es que este fin de semana es el festival de los hanabis y desde la colina se ven mejor –menciono el peli naranja. *idea* _si llevo a Rukia a la colina tal vez se sienta mejor y no piense tanto en la partida de Kaien –_se dijo asi mismo.

Rukia quieres ir conmigo y con los chicos a la colina?

Fresita no tienes porque preguntarlo sabes mi respuesta-dijo burlonamente la ojivioleta.

Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames de esa manera enana-exclamo el ojimiel. –_Al parecer ella ya recupero su humor-_pensó para sí.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, la enfermera entro a la habitación y se acerco a la morena. –te sientes mejor?-pregunto la mujer de uniforme blanco.

Sí, ya estoy bien, me puedo ir ya?.-dijo en un suspiro la chica que estaba en la cama

Si te sientes mejor te puedes retirar-menciono la mujer de blanco, mientras la ojivioleta se incorporaba y le agradecía por la atención. Rukia e Ichigo salieron de la enfermería y a su vez se fueron del instituto ya que era algo tarde.

Al salir la morena se precipito al ver en la esquina un taxi que se acercaba; levanto su mano en señal, para que automóvil se detuviera.

Hasta luego Ichigo, nos vemos-dijo la morena mientras se subía a un taxi para ir a su departamento.

Cuídate enana-exclamo el ojimiel.

Sábado por la mañana…

Toc, toc-voy grito Karin

Buenos días Karin-chan

Hola Rukia-chan pasa, siéntate.

La ojivioleta entro a la casa saludando a la jovencita frente a ella, camino por la sala y se sentó a esperar al peli naranja, ya que se iban a acampar esa mañana. –_que hace el fresa que aun no está listo?_ –se preguntó mentalmente.

Ichi-ni, Rukia-chan esta aquí. –dijo Karin mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación del ojimiel.

Dile que ya voy-grito el peli naranja.

Rukia-chan a donde van a acampar? –pregunto de manera tierna Yuzu mientras recogía los platos del desayuno que se encontraban en la mesa y llevándolos a la cocina.

Pues el plan es reunirnos con los chicos que nos están esperando en la cafetería del centro y luego irnos a la colina a acampar para ver los hanabis en la noche –exclamó la ojivioleta mientras miraba impacientemente la pantalla de su móvil

Rukia-chan te ves hermosa y muy…-menciono el Isshin mirando detenidamente la figura de la pequeña frente a él; un bien colocado golpe en la nuca lo hizo callar y a la vez lo dejo tendido en el suelo. Detrás del cuerpo inconsciente, se encontraba el peli naranja con su mano derecha rígida. –pero que vieja cabra tan jodida-menciono mientras miraba a la bella damita frente a él.

Ruk…-susurro el peli naranja al ver detenidamente a la morena, su padre tenía razón y no era para menos la ojivioleta se veía espectacular, tenia puesto un pantalón crema media pierna, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y se amoldaba a la perfección a las pierdas; una camisita blanca manga corta pegada al cuerpo que hacía resaltar sus curvas; unos zapatos cerrados bajitos color crema y claro su mochila para acampar.

_Realmente la enana esta hermosa hoy_ –pensó el ojimiel.

Ichigo…Ichigo-le grito Rukia sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ya es tarde los chicos tienen que estar esperándonos quieres hacerme el favor de apurarte fresita.

ya te dije que no me digas así enana -refunfuño Ichigo

Rukia tomo del brazo al ojimiel sacándolo de la casa a la fuerza.

Cuídense –grito el papá de Ichigo; Mamá nuestro hijo ya es un hombre –dijo Isshin llorando mientras abrazaba el cartel de la foto de su esposa fallecida.

Eres una enana del demonio, no tienes porque arrastrarme de esta manera-dijo el ojimiel mientras entraba a la cafetería alado del brazo por la morena.

No protestes fresita lo hago porque te retrasaste –exclamo Rukia mientras se dirigía a la mesa en la que estaban los chicos.

Vaya llegaron los novios-dijo la karateca con un tonito de voz realmente meloso.

Pero que cosas dices Tatsuki nosotros no somos novios como crees. –protesto la morena dando una paso atrás de manera instantánea a los comentarios de su amiga

Vamos Kuchiki no lo niegues, mira como tienes sujetado a Kurosaki -exclamo Ishida acomodándose los lentes con el dedo índice

No es mi novio-dijo ruborizada la morena mientras soltaba el brazo del peli naranja.

Ya estamos completos no? Que esperamos para irnos-pregunto Chad cambiando el tema de conversación

No, aun falta alguien-menciono Orihime.

Ichigo-kun –grito de alegría una chica de cabello morado oscuro mientras abrazaba al ojimiel de manera sorpresiva y algo extravagante. Rukia al ver esto volteo la cara a un lado para evitar ver la llamativa escena –_es que cada vez que vengo a esta cafetería una chica se le tiene que arrimar a Ichigo_ –pensó la morena en su interior con cierto enojo.

Kurosaki-kun conoces a Senna? –pregunto Orihime con cara de duda y algo de sorpresa.

Pues sí, es la chica que estaba en la calase de kendo no?-menciono mientas rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza

Vaya Kurosaki con que conoces a mi adorable prima Senna-mencionó el cuatro ojos mirando de manera poco amigable al peli naranja.

Los chicos salieron de la cafetería después de unos momentos y se dirigieron a la estación de autobuses al llegar a ella, compraron los boletos y se dirigieron a tomaron su autobús que los llevo a las afueras de Karakura. Desde cierto punto donde se habían bajado del transporte, empezaron a subir la colina notando que ya habían personas acampando; ese lugar no está ocupado-señalo el cuatro ojos. El lugar estaba cerca de un árbol de cerezos –es un lugar perfecto Ishida-menciono Orihime, su novia.

Todos empezaron a ordenar las cosas, lo primero que hicieron fue armar las tiendas de acampar. Solo hay tres tiendas -menciono Chad. Nos tendremos que dividir –exclamo el cuatro ojos asumiendo el mando. En la primera tienda (roja) dormirán Rukia y Orihime; en la segunda (morada) Tatsuki y Senna y en la tercera (azul) dormiremos Ichigo, Chad y yo.

La morena no hiso mucho caso a lo que el cuatro ojos decía, se sentó al pie del árbol de cerezo. –_como estará Kaien-dono_ pensaba la ojivioleta con la mirada perdida, *suspiro* ya quiero ver los hanabis-murmuro

No te preocupes enana ya los veras-le susurro el ojimiel de pie al lado de ella mirándola con su típico seño fruncido y una sonrisa tierna._ –_Rukia ya es hora de comer ven-dijo el peli naranja

Mientras estaban comiendo, todos reían al escuchar aquellas historias graciosas; recuerdo la primera vez que fuimos de campamento –menciono la karateca, fue en el año en que conocimos a Rukia, jeje todos rieron al unísono, excepto Senna la cual no estaba con ellos aquella vez, la ojivioleta se enrojeció

Tatsuki no cuentes esa historia todo la conocemos no por favor-exclamo la ojivioleta.

Yo recuerdo cuando Ishida se le declaro a Inoue frente a todas las personas en el salón-menciono el ojimiel con una risa picara.

Pues yo recuerdo algo realmente gracioso -dijo el cuatro ojos con una sonrisa vengativa –la primera vez que fuimos a la piscina Ichigo casi se ahoga.

Eh? Como es seo Kurosaki-kun no sabía nadar?-pregunto Senna.

Pues no fue ese el motivo-intervino Chad en la conversación.

Pues esa vez Ichigo estaba nadando y de pronto se sumergió por mucho tiempo y trago mucha agua pero cuando lo sacaron, el tenia un brazalete blanco con un dije pero no recuerdo bien como era-dijo Tatsuki, fue gracioso ver como escupía agua *todos rieron*

A la chica de cabello morado le pareció extraña esa última historia –_porque Ichigo-kun haría eso_ pensó la peli morada, dando un vistazo panorámico noto que la ojivioleta tenía un brazalete blanco con un dìje en forma de "H"

Luego del almuerzo Orihime e Ishida se fueron a dar un pequeño paseo, mientras que la Karateca fue a darle un vistazo al lugar, Chad estaba tomando una siesta bajo el árbol de cerezos.

El ojimiel estaba en la tienda cambiándose de camisa ya que hacia algo de frio, de pronto el cierre de la tienda se abrió, era la peli morada quien estaba entrando, el ojimiel no se percato de la situación ya que estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, Ichigo-kun, el peli naranja giro la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, Sen…la chica beso al ojimel y en un rápido movimiento se sentó sobre su regazo.

_Supongo que sería bueno charlar con la fresa y dar un recorrido al lugar –_pensó la morena mientras se acercaba a la tienda azul. Ichi…-susurro la morena cuando vio lo que ocurría. Ichigo estaba sin camisa y sobre su regazo estaba sentada Senna, y peor aun ella lo besaba; la morena quedo anonadada sentía como su frágil corazón se rompía millones de pedacitos.

El peli naranja pudo ver como la morena se marchaba corriendo, Rukia-grito apartando a Senna de enfrente, agarro una camisa y poniéndosela rápidamente, saliendo tras de ella.

_**Mientras en ese momento; **_**Senna que haces en la tienda de los varones –pregunto Ishida al volver de su paseo con Orihime. **

**Estaba con Ichigo-kun –respondió la peli morada.**

**¿Que se suponía que hacían los dos solos?-pregunto su primo**

–**Eso no te interesa primito-menciono la chica con una risa picara, digamos que solo nos desahogábamos. **

–**si estabas con Ichigo donde está en este momento él?**

–**pues salió tras de la tal Rukia-dijo Senna no tan feliz. **

**El cuatro ojos se rio de manera sarcástica –vaya, con que Kurosaki hiso bien en dejarte sola, te lo mereses por andar de escurridiza con todos.**

La ojivioleta corrió asía el bosque para depistar a Ichigo, pero este la alcanzo, la tomo por el hombro y la abrazo. –Rukia no es lo que parecía, tengo una explicación-le susurro al oído el ojimiel.

No necesito de tus falsas excusas Ichigo-dijo la morena con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

No te soltare hasta que me escuches-exclamo el peli naranja.

Ya te dije que me sueltes-grito la ojivioleta.

No, no te soltare hasta que me escuches.

Suéltame.

Rukia, porque no entiendes que TE AMO-grito el ojimiel, todo fue un error no eras lo que parecía, yo jamás estaría en esa situación con nadie, porque te amo, te amo desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, yo sabía que tú eras especial para mí, pero no lo quería admitir por mi orgullo. La morena quedó sin palabras después de escuchar la declaración del ojimiel, Ichigo yo...

El peli naranja, toco sus mejillas con la mano y con un leve movimiento hiso que la ojivioleta lo mirara, sus ojos se encontraron; el peli naranja inclino su rostro para besarla mientras que la morena estaba petrificada y solo alcanzo a susurrar –te amo. La ojivioleta se puso de puntitas para acortar las distancias. Un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo era el que se producía en esos momentos, el ojimiel abrazo a la morena pegándola mas aun a su cuerpo, se podía sentir el palpitar de los corazones acelerados; el calor de un cuerpo contra el otro, como si en el mundo no existieran solo los dos, el beso fue interrumpido por la necesidad de oxigeno.

El ojimiel volvió a acercarse a ella y atrapándola entre sus brazos la volvió a besar, la morena enredo sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello naranja, para no separarse de él. Era extraño pero los brazos fuertes y musculosos del ojimiel se amoldaban a la perfección en la esbelta y estrecha cintura de la morena.

Bum! Se escucho un estruendo en el cielo, los hanabis ya habían empezado, el cielo se adorno de muchas luces pequeñas de diferentes colores.

Increíble! –dijo la ojivioleta sorprendida por las luces.

El rostro de la morena se enrojeció, al ver esto el ojimiel soltó una pequeña risita.

De que te ríes-exclamo la chica algo molesta por la reacción de Ichigo.

El peli naranja solo sintió como los labios de la ojivioleta callaban su risa, la morena alzo sus brazos y los puso alrededor del cuello del ojimiel mientras que el colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica al frente suyo.

Ichigo y Rukia regresaron a reunirse con los demás. –así que estaban solitos en el bosque eh?-menciono la karateca con un tono meloso y una risa picara al ver que la morena y el ojimiel estaban tomados de la mano.

Tatsuki-chan no los molestes-exclamo Orihime agitando las manos de un lado para el otro.

Oigan vengan a ver los hanabis-grito Chad sentado al pie del árbol de cerezo.

_La noche termino mejor de lo que comenzó_ –se dijo a sí mismo el peli naranja mientras estaba sentado al pie del árbol junto a sus amigos.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Gracias de nuevo a las personas que leen mi fic, mil gracias a las a aquellas que me dejan sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Quiero disculparme con todos por mi capitulo anterior, sé muy bien que no fue el mejor de todos y tampoco lo estructure bien; no tengo excusas alguna pero verdaderamente no los quise hacer esperar.**_

_**Que viva IchRuki**_


	6. sorpresas

_**Capitulo 6 sorpresas**_

_**8:00 de la mañana**_

Chicos despierten ya es de día-grito la karateca. _Es muy temprano Tatsuki déjanos dormir un poco mas-menciono el ojimiel con voz ronca. _Es cierto es muy temprano-exclamo el cuatro ojos. _Vamos fresita despierta no seas perezoso levántate-dijo la pelinegra en un tono meloso. _enana, no es muy temprano para molestarme.

La ojivioleta jalo del brazo al peli naranja haciendo que este se levantara, Ichigo vamos apúrate tenemos que recoger todo para irnos –dijo la ella.

_**10:45 de la mañana**_

Viene el autobús-grito la peli castaña novia de Ishida.

El autobús se hizo a un lado de la carretera para que los chicos pudieran abordarlo, se sentaron al final del autobús; Rukia, Ichigo, Chad y Tatsuki estaban sentados en el último puesto del mientas que delante de ellos se encontraban Orihime, Ishida y Senna.

_**1:30 de la tarde**_

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo sin ningún incidente. Al llegar a la estación de autobuses los chicos tomaron sus respectivos caminos.

Rukia te acompañare a tu departamento-dijo el ojimiel mientras tomaba de la mono a la peli negra, tomaron un taxi hasta el edificio. Al llegar al departamento la ojivioleta se disponía a abrir la puerta, _que extraño la cerradura está abierta _–pensó la ojivioleta mientras giraba la perilla.

Cuando entraron se percataron de que alguien estaba en la cocina, el peli naranja le hizo una seña a la morena para que esta no hiciera ruido mientras que él iba a ver quién era la persona.

Ichigo le dio un golpe en la nuca al intruso derribándolo. _Renji-dijo la ojivioleta impresionada, que haces en mi departamento.

Ouch! Como te atreves a lastimarme estúpido –exclamo el pelirrojo.

Pensé que eras un ladrón, como es que tienes cara de pordiosero-menciono el peli naranja.

Pero como que pordiosero si tú eres un estúpido muchachito-agrego el pelirrojo.

No soy un muchachito, que haces en el departamento de Rukia-dijo el ojimiel con la mirada desafiante y el seño fruncido.

No te interesa estúpido-respondió Renji incorporándose del piso.

Que es todo este escándalo-dijo una voz seria. La morena vio aun más impresionada a la persona que hablo _Nii-san-susurro la ojivioleta.

Eh, Byakuya-exclamo el peli naranja con el seño fruncido y una interrogante en la mente.

Estúpido como te atreves a hablarle así a Byakuya-sama-menciono el pelirrojo.

El pelinegro se le acercó a Rukia con una mirada de desprecio _ ¿qué hace el contigo Rukia?-pregunto Byakuya.

La pelinegra sabia que a su hermano no le agradaba para nada el peli naranja.

Solo me está acompañando nii-san-respondió la ojivioleta bajando la mirada.

Si solo vino a acompañarte se puede retirar-exclamo el pelinegro.

La ojivioleta le susurro al oído a Ichigo _es mejor que te vayas no quiero que nii-san te ocasione problemas o peor aun que me prohíba verte. _No me iré, no te dejare sola-menciono el peli naranja manteniéndose firme en su lugar.

La pelinegra lo miro con una mirada tierna _por favor hazlo por mí, yo estaré bien-el susurro otra vez la morena mientras se despedía de él en la puerta del departamento.

Rukia sabes a que he venido cierto-menciono el pelinegro.

Si, lo sé nii-san –dijo la chica con la mirada baja mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

Rukia, partimos mañana por la tarde a Tokio –las palabras dichas por Byakuya hicieron que la pelinegra bajara la mirada para ocultar sus vidriosos ojos _nii-san yo no quiero marcharme de Karakura-exclamo la ojivioleta.

Eso es imposible, tú y yo hicimos un acuerdo, que regresarías a Tokio en cuanto terminara el negocio-dijo el pelinegro con toda seriedad.

Nii-san-susurro la ojivioleta dejando caer la primera lagrima. Pero ni aun viendo a Rukia llorar Byakuya cambiaba de perecer al contrarío seguía con mas firmeza con su decisión.

La pobre chica sin más que decir se retiro a su habitación __Ichigo que hare no quiero separarme de ti-_pensaba la ojivioleta acostada en su cama. Tac, tac, (que mala soy con los efectos de sonio, T_T perdón) alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

Rukia déjame pasar-dijo el pelirrojo al otro lado de la puerta _solo quiero hablar contigo.

Vete, no tenemos de que hablar-grito la ojivioleta secándose las lagrimas de la cara.

La pelinegra se puso de pie, se acerco a la ventana y se asomó __no está muy alto_-se dijo a sí misma para calmarse, _solo es el segundo piso-menciono algo indecisa.

La ojivioleta tomo una sabana y la amarro a la pata de la cama (al estilo de Julieta xD) y empezó a bajar por la ventana. Fue un milagro que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, la morena puso los pies en la suelo y se echo a correr.

_**Casa Kurosaki…**_

Ichigo abrió la puerta de la casa y fue sorprendido con un golpe en el abdomen propinado por Isshin, el ojimiel respondió encestando una patada en el estomago de su padre dejándolo en el suelo –bienvenido Ichi-ni-menciono Karin. El peli naranja saludo a sus hermanas y disculpándose por el ruido y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación se recostó en la cama __Rukia, que estará ocurriendo -_pensó el ojimiel mientras miraba el techo. El peli naranja luego de un rato se quedo dormido –_**pues nii-san me dijo que cuando el terminara el negocio el vendría por mí. **_Ichigo despertó bruscamente sudando _Rukia-susurro el ojimiel exaltado __si Byakuya está aquí se llevara a Rukia a Tokio-_pensó el ojimiel incorporándose de la cama

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras.

Ichigo-murmuro una voz, el peli naranja sintió como unos brazos delgados rodeaban su cintura y lo abrazaban. _Ruk…Rukia-exhalo el ojimiel sorprendido y algo indeciso de su respuesta _ que haces aquí-preguntó instantáneamente.

El ojimiel se libro por un momento de los brazos alrededor de su cintura, dio unos cuantos pasos y encendió la luz, con la habitación iluminada pudo notar que no se había equivocado era la ojivioleta.

Rukia volvió a abrazar al ojimiel pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Ichigo, no quiero separarme de ti –susurro la ojivioleta con los ojos vidriosos.

Al ver esto el ojimiel respondió al abrazo y con su mano derecha suavemente acariciaba las delicadas mejillas de la chica frente a él, inclino su rostro y el beso la frente

Rukia que es lo que quiere Byakuya es que acaso te llevara a Tokio?-pregunto el ojimiel con su usual seño fruncido. La pelinegra bajo la mirada, no tenia palabras la angustia de sentir que ya no iba a estar con Ichigo el afectaba.

Todo saldrá bien yo no permitiré que te alejen de mi-dijo el peli naranja acariciando el rostro de la chica.

Gracias-exclamo la ojivioleta con los labios curvados.

Ichi-ni estas bien pasa algo-dijo Yuzu al otro lado de la puerta.

Estoy bien-respondió el ojimiel.

Es hora de cenar-grito el padre de Ichigo desde el primer piso.

Espérame aquí volveré pronto-susurro el ojimiel.

La ojivioleta se quedo en la habitación mientras que Ichigo bajaba al primer piso para comer.

El peli naranja bajo las escaleras, se dirigió directamente a la cocina tomo un plato grande y lo lleno de comida _vaya hijo estas hambriento-exclamo Isshin.

El ojimiel se hizo el sordo y dijo como excusa que comería en su habitación porque tenía muchos deberes. El peli naranja se apresuro a subir las escaleras y entro rápidamente a su habitación, noto que no había nadie _Rukia-susurro el ojimiel.

La puerta del armario se abrió, la morena estaba oculta dentro y había ordenado las cosas para dormir allí.

Que haces metida en el armario-pregunto el ojimiel

No te incomodare con mi presencia así que dormiré en el armario-respondió la ojivioleta.

Tu no me incomodarías jamás –menciono el peli naranja besando la mejilla de la chica frente a él.

Porque tienes ese plato de comida en la mano-dijo la pelinegra algo confundida.

Pues no puedo dejar que te mueras de hambre -exclamo el ojimiel.

Mientras comían, el peli naranja pregunta-como entraste hasta aquí sin que nadie te viera. _pues subí por el árbol hasta la rama que está cerca de la ventana de tu habitación y entre por ella. El ojimiel se sorprendió al escuchar lo ágil que era la chica.

Ichigo si nii-san se entera de que estoy aquí lo más seguro es que venga y me lleve a Tokio-menciono la morena con la voz quebrada.

Eso no pasara-dijo el ojimiel, Byakuya no me separara de ti. La ojivioleta abrazo al peli naranja y le susurro al oído, tonto!

Luego de cenar el peli naranja bajo al primer piso para dejar en la cocina los platos, de vuelta a la habitación el ojimiel tenía una idea en la mente pero era precipitada y muy arriesgada __si mi idea funciona podría estar con Rukia –_pensó él mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando entro se sorprendió, en el suelo estaba la ropa que tenia puesta la morena, el peli naranja se ruborizo, cerró la puerta tras de él y se sentó en el borde de la cama

Rukia-murmuro al ver a la ojivioleta dormida en su cama con una camisa del ojimiel puesta.

El peli naranja inclino su rostro y le beso la frente, la arropo completamente con la sabana crema y se acostó al lado de ella. La pelinegra giro con dirección al ojimiel abrazándolo y este respondió a la muestra de afecto.

_**En la mañana…**_

Ella no está aquí-dijo Isshin. _Sé que vino, déjeme pasar-grito una voz desesperada.

Los gritos se escuchaban hasta la habitación, el peli naranja abrió los ojos notando que la pelinegra ya se había cambiado de ropa.

Ichigo me tengo que ir-exclamo la ojivioleta desesperada poniéndose los zapatos

Pero que ocurre, porque te vas-pregunto el ojimiel confundido

Es Renji el que grita ha venido porque nii-san la envió.

El peli naranja se levanto de su cama y se cambio de ropa rápidamente ante la mirada de la chica quien esta atónita de ver como se quitaba la ropa (acepto la interior) y se ponía otra.

El peli naranja jalo del brazo a la ojivioleta y salieron por la ventana colgándose de la rama del árbol y bajando por el tronco. Al tocar suelo los dos, el ojimiel tomo del brazo a la morena y se echo a corre con ella

Pero que haces Ichigo-pregunto la ojivioleta tas de él mientras corrían. _No dejare que te vayas-menciono el ojimiel.

Corrieron en dirección a la estación de trenes. Al llegar peli naranja se acerco a la ventanilla de venta de boletos y compro dos boletos para ir a Kioto

¿Kioto?-pregunto la morena jadeando del cansancio por correr y con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

No te alarmes Rukia estaremos bien confía en mí-exclamó el peli naranja mientas se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

La ojivioleta se ruborizo y acaricio la mejilla del ojimiel _Ichigo de verdad que estás loco-exclamó la morena.

_**Pasajeros con destino a Kioto por favor abordar por la puerta cinco –se escucho en el altavoz de la estación**_

Ese es nuestro tren-menciono el peli naranja volviendo a tomar del brazo a la ojivioleta.

Los chicos abordaron el transporte, el tren no estaba muy lleno solo habían unas cuantas personas ya que era temprano, se sentaron en el asiento más cercano que encontraron. Luego de un rato el tres partió de la estación.

_Esto es una locura pero que estoy haciendo-_le decía su conciencia a la ojivioleta __no es una locura es amor, es querer ser feliz con la persona que más quiero en el mundo_-se dijo a sí misma. _Ichigo, porque estás haciendo todo esto-pregunto la morena bajando la mirada.

No quiero que te pase nada malo enana y tampoco deseo que te marches de mi lado-respondió el ojimiel desviando la mirada para que la morena no se percatara del rubor.

Ruk…Rukia-susurro el ojimiel

¿Qué ocurre?-dijo la chica sentada a su lado mientras veía por la ventana el paisaje de las montañas

Cásate conmigo-exclamo el ojimiel.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Gracias por leer mi fic y por dejar sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado; perdón si cometí errores y disculpen la tardanza.**_


	7. Recuerdos

_**Capitulo 7 Recuerdos **_

Ichi…Ichigo a donde me llevas –exclamo la ojivioleta confundida y desorientada mientras el peli naranja la llevaba tomada de la mano.

Ya casi llegamos enana no te impacientes –menciono le ojimiel acelerando el paso

El ojimiel doblo en una esquina junto a la pelinegra, caminaron unas cuantas casas más hasta llegar a una a una pequeña tienda. El peli naranja deslizo la puerta del local, dio un paso largo y entro con la morena.

Konnichiwa Ichigo –dijo un hombre de cabello amarillo claro y un sombrero como sandia, mientras se abanicaba

Urahara necesito un favor –exclamo el ojimiel dirigiendo su vista a la chica del cual estaba tomado de la mono

El hombre del sombrero de sandia se acerco de manera curiosa a Rukia observándola detenidamente, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

Ichigo que rápido eres yo pensé que tu eres ya sabes…–menciono el tiéndero con la mirada picara y la risita de sadismo ocultando la parte inferior de su cara con el abanico que llevaba en las monos

Cállate viejo pervertido, no es lo que tú crees –grito el ojimiel ruborizado señalando al hombre con el brazo extendido hacia el frente

Ara….Ara cual es el favor que quieres sobrinito –dijo entre risitas el hombre frente a ellos

_Este tipo es tío de Ichigo –_se pregunto la ojivioleta mentalmente

Necesito que nos des hospedaje por unos días –exclamo el ojimiel frunciendo el ceño

Le hombre del sombrero de sandia se quedo callado por unos momentos viendo a los jóvenes de arriba abajo sin dar respuesta alguna. La tienda estaba en completo silencio y ya habían pasado unos minutos.

Les daré hospedaje por un tiempo pero me tienes que presentar a la belleza que esta a tu lado –menciono el rubio frente a ellos.

Umm… pues esta es Kuchiki Rukia y es mi prometida –añadió al comentario

Los ojos del hombre del sombrero de sandia se abrieron desmenuzada mente al escuchar la palabra prometida, era evidente lo sorprendido que estaba

_**Flash Back**_

Ruk…Rukia-susurro el ojimiel

¿Qué ocurre?-dijo la pelinegra mientras veía por la ventana el paisaje de las montañas

Cásate conmigo-exclamo el ojimiel.

En ese momento la chica sintió como corazón latía fuertemente, su respiración se acorto y sus piernas le temblaban.

Que acabas de decir Ichigo-murmuro incrédula la ojivioleta volteando a ver a la cara del chico a su lado.

Cásate conmigo-repitió el ojimiel. _Es la única manera para que nadie nos separe y podamos estar juntos para siempre-menciono exhalando aire

La ojivioleta solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza antes de que el peli naranja la abrazara fuertemente haciendo que la ojivioleta se ruborizara más de lo que ya estaba.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Síganme –susurro Urahara aun sorprendido

El hombre los llevo por un pasillo y luego se detuvo frente una puerta, la deslizo suavemente y volteo a mirar a los jóvenes y tras de él.

Este es su habitación –dijo el hombre recuperando su aliento. Como son prometidos pueden dormir solos en la misma habitación –agrego con la misma riza picara de hace unos cuantos minutos

La ojivioleta se ruborizo y desvió la mirada para evitar que la vieran. Ichigo jalo levemente la mano de la chica a su lado para introducirse juntos a la habitación, dando el primer paso dentro el ojimiel miro detenidamente el lugar.

No era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña la habitación, las paredes eran de color crema y justo en una de las esquinas del cuarto estaba una ventas que dejaba pasar los rayos del sol que iluminaban el lugar; la cama estaba a unos cuatros centímetros de la ventana, había un estante de libros, en el cual unas pequeñas cajitas de colores se posaban.

La pelinegra sitio repentinamente como su mano era soltada, al sentir esto dirigió su vista hacia el peli naranja.

Ichigo tenía la mirada ida y una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro, al parecer ver las cosas presentes en la habitación lo ponían extrañamente feliz.

Los dejare solos –menciono el rubio de tras de ellos, cerrando la puerta y dejando el lugar.

Ichi…Ichigo que te ocurre –pregunto la ojivioleta algo inquieta por el repentino silencio

No me ocurre nada no te preocupes –contesto el chico a su lado con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

El ojimiel se acercó al estante tomando una de las cajitas de colores y abriéndola, saco de su interior un pequeño collar de color blanco con una dije en forma de cabeza de conejo

Qué es eso –exclamo la pelinegra acercándose a él.

Es algo que creí haber perdido hace años –menciono el ojimiel mostrando el callar. _No lo recueras –susurro el chico con el collar

Eso es… -tartamudeo la pelinegra señalando el objeto.

_**Flash Back**_

Que hermosas son las flores en primavera, mira Ichigo aquí hay una rosa blanca –dijo una jovencita de cabello negro mientras señalaba la flor.

Che…no le veo el chiste a esto –gruño el peli naranja tras de ella con las manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón.

Vamos anímate fresita –bufo ella

Enana del demonio no me molestes –volvió a gruñir el chico

_Estoy en este estúpido invernadero solo por dejarme arrastrar por mi padre _–pensó el ojimiel frunciendo el ceño

Mira esta es muy linda –exclamo mientras corría la chica de los ojos violetas

_Al menos se ve que la está pasando bien –_suspiro Ichigo rascándose la nuca.

La pelinegra continúo corriendo por todo el invernadero hasta que sin querer tropezó con una piedra haciendo que se callera y se raspara una rodilla. De la herida salía sangre, pero no era nada grave.

Estas bien –dijo el ojimiel inclinándose para ayudar a levantarse a la ojivioleta.

Estoy bien –susurro la chica sangrando por la rodilla. _a… -se quejo del dolor en el momento en el que se incorporo y apoyo su peso en la pierna

Así no puedes seguir caminando Rukia –menciono Ichigo mientras levantaba el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos. La sostenía de la nuca y de las rodillas, la cargaba con ambos brazos; ella se ruborizo y trato de esconder su cara.

Bájame de seguro peso mucho para ti –exclamo la ojivioleta tratando de zafarse del agarre

Para tener 15 años no pesas casi nada, así que te puedo cargar libremente –bufo el peli naranja

Cállate! –grito la chica

Ya cálmate no te voy a hacer nada –rio el ojimiel caminando en dirección a la salida del invernadero mientras aun cargaba a la ojivioleta

Por un momento ambas miradas se encontraron haciendo que la situación se tensara. _Que hermosa es Rukia, la verdad es que ella es muy linda solo que es una amorgada –_se dijo el ojimiel

Ichigo salió del lugar y dejo a la pelinegra sentada en una banca, espérame aquí voy a traer algo de beber –dijo el chico frente a ella

Luego de unos momentos el volvió con un refresco y algunas golosinas.

Toma –dijo el chico pasándole la bebida y algunos paquetes de dulces.

Chappy –grito la ojivioleta al ver el empaqué de uno de los dulces.

La chica emocionada abrió la golosina y saco una pequeño colgante con un dije en forma de cabeza de conejo blanco.

Mira esto Ichigo, me gane un collar de Chappy –exclamo totalmente emocionada la ojivioleta

Che…no es la gran cosa, solo es un conejo tonto e idiota –mofo el peli naranja mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga

Vamos como puedes decir eso sobre Chappy –gruño la pelinegra

Es solo un conejo tonto –volvió a mofar el ojimiel con el ceño fruncido

No es tonto –gruño ella mientras se acercaba al chico y con un rápido movimiento logro colocar el colgante en el cuello de Ichigo.

Pero que haces enana –fulmino con la mirada a la pelinegra

Se te ve muy lindo, no te lo quites –se burlo la chica

Rukia nos vamos –grito un chico de cabello rojo a lo lejos

Ya me voy Ichigo, me vinieron a buscar –exclamo ella incorporándose del asiento.

Adiós enana –se despidió el ojimiel aun entado en la banca

Conserva el collar y no lo dañes –grito la pelinegra mientras se subía al automóvil color gris que la estaba esperando.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

No puedo creer que aun conserves el collar de Chappy que encontré en ese paquete de dulces –dijo sorprendida la chica al frente de él

Una sonrisa se vio en la cara de Ichigo mientras daba unos pasos para acercarse a la pelinegra. _Me dijiste que conservara el collar y eso es lo que hice –menciono el ojimiel tomando entre sus brazos en cuerpo de la pelinegra

Que haces –susurro la ojivioleta algo ruborizada

Solo estoy viendo de cerca a mi prometida –dijo Ichigo acercando su rostro al de ella.

Te aprovechas de la situación fresita –menciono Rukia al sentir los brazos de Ichigo al rededor de su cintura

Esos crees –susurro el ojimiel antes de besarla. Los brazos de la pelinegra ascendieron y se colocaron justo alrededor del cuello de él haciendo que el beso se profundizara y que ambos cuerpos se acercaran más. El beso se volvió más intenso cundo la ojivioleta trato de tomar el control de la situación, pero Ichigo no se iba a dejar, respondió introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella mientras que sus brazos alrededor se su cintura apretaban mas su cuerpo para acercarla aun mas a él.

Rukia empezó a batallar haciendo que su lengua rozara con la del ojimiel produciendo una extraña sensación de excitación en ambos, el beso se había convertido en una pequeña guerra por el poder de la situación.

Ichi…Ichigo –tartamudeo la ojivioleta despegando sus labios de los de el levemente mientras las manos del ojimiel bajaban lentamente de la cintura a las caderas de la pelinegra.

Rukia –susurro él besando ferozmente el cuello de la chica arrancando suspiros de lujuria de los labios de su prometida

El ojimiel hizo retroceder unos pasos a la pelinegra haciendo que ella se tropezara con la parte trasera de sus piernas con el borde de la cama, un leve empujoncito de parte de él hizo que ella callera sobre la cama acostada boca arriba. Él se inclino sobre la cama, semi acostándose sobre ella; estaban frente a frente, él sobre ella.

Ichigo –susurro tímidamente la ojivioleta viendo a los ojos al chico frente a ella

Como respuesta el peli naranja callo sus palabras con un beso apasionado, sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la pelinegra haciendo que esta soltara suspiros.

Vengas a almorzar –dijo Urahara mientras deslizaba la puerta de la habitación para abrirla.

Los ojos del hombre rubio se abrieron rápidamente de la impresión causada por la escena que estaba presenciando. Creo que los estoy interrumpiendo –rio el hombre con la risa pervertida plasmada en su cara.

El ojimiel salto de encima de ella y con el raido movimiento se sentó en el borde de la cama. Toca antes de entrar viejo pervertido –le grito Ichigo ruborizado y fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

Lo hare la próxima vez –rio el hombre dando la media vuelta para marcharse

Rukia estaba totalmente rojo, ella sentía que el corazón se le salía pero no sabía si era por lo que estaba haciendo con el ojimiel o si era porque el pervertido de Urahara los vio. Ella se incorporo de la cama en un intento de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Je, je –rio el chico a su lado

De que te ríes fresita –gruño la pelinegra

Es que te vez realmente linda cuando te ruborizas –dijo entre rizas el ojimiel mientras extendía sus brazos para abrazarla.

Cállate –volvió a gruñir la pelinegra sintiendo los brazos de Ichigo alrededor de su cuerpo.

No te pongas así, lo que estábamos haciendo era completamente normal y si tú no quieres que haga algo como eso de nuevo solo dímelo –murmuro el peli naranja mientras la abrazaba de lado

Otra vez Rukia se ruborizo y bajo la mirada.

Yo estaré a tu lado siempre –dijo el ojimiel apretando levemente el abrazo. Tu y yo tenemos un lazo que nadie podrá romper jamás Kuchiki Rukia.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad es que me demore algo porque estoy en exámenes y tengo que estudiar.**_

_**Gracias por leer mi fic.**_


	8. contigo para siempre

_**Capitulo 8 contigo para siempre**_

Felicidades por tu graduación Ichi-ni –dijo Karin frente a su hermano

Oni-chan que feliz me alegro por ti –exclamo Yuzu con una enorme sonrisa al lado de Karin

Hijo mío creí que este día no llegaría, después de ver ti boleta de calificaciones y esos números en rojo, pero llego por fin te gradúas me haces el padre más feliz del mundo –grito Isshin haciendo una de esas escenas estúpidas que siempre avergonzaban al ojojimiel.

No me jodas viejo –dijo Ichigo mientras le daba un golpe en el abdomen a su progenitor y lo dejaba tirado en el suelo

Ichigo tenía una toga y un birrete color azul puro como si fuese negro. Se suponía que la graduación del instituto debería ser un día ser un día feliz en la vida de todas las personas, pero para nuestro protagonista no lo era. El peli naranja tenía una cara de depresión y sus bellos ojos mieles no tenían el brillo de hace unos meses atrás, en resumen para él no era nada feliz ese día

Kurosaki-kun felicidades –dijo Orihime de tras de el acompañada de su novio

Ichigo dio media vuelta para ver a la chica. Gracias y felicidades a ambos por la graduación –exclamo Ichigo con una sonrisa falsa.

Se notaba a kilómetros que él no estaba bien.

Kurosaki estas bien –pregunto el cuatro ojos

De que hablas Ishida, estoy mejor que nunca –dijo otra vez fingiendo la sonrisa

La pareja se alejo del peli naranja para seguir felicitando a los demás.

Ichigo miro a su alrededor, los pétalos de cerezos caía de los árboles y cubrían el suelo, todos estaban felices menos él.

Han pasado casi 7 meses desde que te fuiste –susurro para sí mismo el ojimiel bajando la mirada y clavándola en el suelo. "si tan solo estuvieras conmigo"

_**Flash Back**_

Byakuya apareció de la nada en la puerta de la tienda de Urahara exigiendo ver a Rukia. La situación estaba muy tensa, como mierda Byakuya sabia donde estaba y como iban a salir de esta el ojimiel y su amada.

Kuchiki-san cálmate –dijo el tiéndero moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo.

Donde esta Rukia –fue lo que se limito a decir Byakuya con su fría expresión y esa mirada de superioridad que siempre tenía.

Rukia sal –grito Renji quien acompañaba al hombre de pelo negro.

Después de muchos minutos de tención en el ambiente, Rukia tomo valor y salió a dar la cara en compañía de Ichigo.

Aquí estoy ni-san –dijo la ojivioleta con cierto tono de inseguridad en su voz

Deseo hablar contigo en privado –exigió el noble

Lo que tengas que hablas con ella lo puedes hablar conmigo también –exclamo Ichigo tomando la mano de la ojivioleta. Ella será mi esposa –dijo al final

Esta declaración perturbo a Renji quien inmediatamente se abalanzó sabré el chico al lado de Rukia, le tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo miro con una mirada de odio. "Como te atravesé a decir semejante mentira mocoso" –chillo el pelirrojo enfurecido

Suéltalo Renji, Ichigo dice la verdad –menciono Rukia

Al escuchar esto el pelirrojo soltó al chico y miro incrédulo a la pelinegra. Que –fuel lo único que alcanzó a decir por la sorpresa

Byakuya se sorprendió de lo dicho por su hermana, estaba en un estilo de shock. Parpadeo un par de veces y recuperó la conciencia. Rukia pero que has dicho –dijo en un tomo frio característico de un Kuchiki

Ni-san es cierto yo quiero a este baka –exclamo la pelinegra señalando al chico a su lado

Oe enana no tienes que ser tan directa –le susurro el ojimiel con su imborrable ceño fruncido

No es momento para que me digas así fresita –gruño la chica

No me digas así enana –menciono Ichigo volteándola a ver

Rukia aun tengo una plática pendiente contigo –dijo Byakuya interrumpiendo la discusión de pareja.

Estaba bien ni-sama –Rukia accedió a conversar

Yo te acompañare –menciono el peli naranja, pero la mirada fulminante de la ojivioleta decía "NO TE METAS". Ichigo entendió el mensaje y se quedo tranquilito.

Los hermanos Kuchiki se fueron a otra habitación para conversar tranquilamente mientras que Ichigo y Renji seguían en la puerta de la tienda. Luego de unos cuantos minutos Byakuya salió de la habitación y a la vez se retiro del lugar.

Ichigo sonrió al pensar que el pelinegro no pudo convencer a su hermana de nada. Con la sonrisa en el rostro camino hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba Rukia, pero se llevo la sorpresa de que esta se encontraba empacando las poquitas cosas que tenia y poco a poco al ojimiel se le borro la sonrisa.

Que haces –pregunto preocupado Ichigo

Rukia no respondió y termino de meter en la pequeña maletita unas cosas. Ichigo no me hagas las cosas difíciles –respondió con la voz quebrada

Que pasa, que te dijo Byakuya –volvió a preguntar

Al no conseguir respuesta Ichigo se acerco a la ojivioleta, la rodeo entre sus brazos y le murmuro al oído –todo va a estar bien confía en mi

Ichigo me tengo que ir, perdóname –dijo entre sollozos la pequeña

No te dejare, eso sí que no –apretó el abraso

Ni-san me necesita en Tokio, no puedo abandonarlo después de todo lo que a hacho por mí, no puedo permitir que una de las personas que más amo sea infeliz por mi inmadurez –le murmuro Rukia secando una de las lagrimas que escapo de sus ojos

De que hablas enana –bufo Ichigo con afán de alegrarla.

La empresa está atravesando problemas económicos y necesitan de mi presencia en Tokio para utilizar los fondos de la cuenta bancaria que me dejo Hisana ne-san –explico Rukia respondiendo por fin al abrazo del chico

Un silencio inundo la habitación, los minutos corrieron sin límite hasta que la pelinegra rompió el abrazo.

Ichigo comprendes que me necesitan y que debo hacer lo correcto y no huir a mi responsabilidad como futura heredera de los Kuchiki –dijo la pequeña ojivioleta

Ichigo jamás vio tanta determinación en sus ojos, el sabia que lo que su amada estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero el amor es caprichoso y eso es lo que hacía que nuestro querido y bien portado protagonista se negara a que Rukia se marchara de su lado.

Yo volveré a para contigo para siempre, solo tienes que esperarme –dijo Rukia como promesa.

El ojimiel analizo la situación y dio su respuesta.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Un no puedo creer que te dejara ir enana –se dijo a si mismo caminando por la acera cerca del parque

A pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí –pensó mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de parque y miraba a su alrededor. Su vista se detuvo en un gran árbol de cerezo y como facción instantánea una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro. Respiro profundo y cerró los ojos.

Y pensar que debajo de ese árbol te conocí enana loca –exclamo nuestro protagonista levantándose de su asiento

Ichigo camino hasta el árbol y se quedo mirando fijamente un punto en específico, dio un respiro profundo y se sentó al pie del árbol. De pronto una gota de agua cayó sobre su brazo; empezó a llover, pero por primera vez a Ichigo no le molesto y continúo sentado en su posición.

Enana loca…te extraño –dijo el ojimiel soltando un suspiro.

Saco de su bolsillo un collar y lo miro fijamente, era el collar que Rukia le dio en el invernadero. Frunció su ceño y se levanto.

Si tu no cumples tu palabra yo tampoco lo hare –susurro a la nada Ichigo arrojando en las raíces del arbolo el collar.

Pero que haces Kurosaki-kun, pensé que conservarías el collar para siempre –exclamo una voz femenina muy conocida por el

Ichigo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y se giro lentamente para ver la figura tras él. Rukia –menciono con todo el asombro

Claro que soy yo baka –dijo la pelinegra

Nuestro protagonista no espero más y se le abalanzo la chica atrapando entre sus brazos. Te espere mucho enana –dijo Ichigo

Yo no te pedí que lo me esperaras –gruño Rukia

Solo te dije que volvería para estar contigo siempre…

_**Gracias por leer me pésimo fic ya sé que no estuvo tan bueno el final pero así es como se supone que acababa en mi infantil e inocente mente. Es que yo...soy IchiRukista y no imagino otro final mejor que un tierno y amoroso abrazo, digo quien no se derretiría si el amor de tu vida te abraza y te dice que estará contigo siempre.**_

"_**duele saber que eres rechazado, pero duele más amar en silencio"**_


End file.
